Precast concrete is a form of construction, where concrete layers are cast in a reusable mold, form, or pre-casting bed and then cured in a controlled environment. An insulated precast concrete sandwich panel (e.g., a double wall precast) may include two layers (e.g., wythes) of concrete sandwiched around an insulation layer with a high R-value (a measure of thermal resistance). Inserts currently available for lifting and/or positioning an insulated precast concrete sandwich panel, which typically cost over $100 per panel, are normally made of steel. The currently-available inserts are permanently fixed to the layers, making the inserts usable only once. Additionally, the currently-available inserts are placed across the insulation to lift the insulated precast concrete sandwich panel into place. As steel is thermally conductive, the permanently-fixed inserts create a thermal bridge between the precast concrete layers across the insulation, reducing the R-value of the insulated precast concrete sandwich panel.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that cures the shortcomings described above.